Aurora
Summary Once the sole daughter of the duke of Austria whose mother died at a young age, Aurora would follow in her footsteps before too long, passing away from a chill wind that spread into the castle and killed her in her sleep. However, rather than simply being dead, she soon awoke in the kingdom of Lemuria, a fantastical fairy tale universe that she originally believed to be a dream. However, it was not long before Aurora learned of her death, and how the land of Lemuria had been conquered by the evil usurper queen Umbra, who ripped the sun, moon, and every single star out of the sky and sealed them away within her daughters and within the Abandoned Monastery. From there, she would venture forth, gathering allies and soothing the pains of the people on the way, to save the reality of Lemuria, kill Umbra, and reunite with her father, and to save Austria from the coming flood. As it turned out, however, the path she would take was not so simple... Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C | 5-C | 4-C '''| '''High 3-B Name: Aurora, The Child of Light, "Princess", The Savior of Lemuria Origin: Child of Light Gender: Female Age: 8-9 | 8-9 | Appears to be a young teenager (Exact age unknown) | Appears to be a young teenager (Exact age unknown) Classification: Human, Savior, Spirit, Descendant of Erin the Conqueror Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, flight, energy projection, healing, does not require breath/sustenance as a spiritual entity, adept swordsman, skilled leader, negotiator, and puzzle-solver, elemental projection, among other effects, via Oculi, immunity to curses, hexes, and other harmful magics with her crown, can interrupt enemies actions by damaging them mid-action (Interrupt) Attack Potency: At least Small Town Level (As strong as if not stronger than Finn, who was able to undo a curse that had transmuted the population of an entire small village into crows) | Moon Level (Fought on par with Crepusculum, within whom was sealed the whole of the Moon) | Star Level (Fought on par with Nox, within whom was sealed the whole of the Sun) | Multi-Galaxy Level+, possibly higher '''(Fought on par with Umbra, who extinguished the Sun, Moon, and all the stars in the sky, as in the heavens, as in all of the stars in the reality of Lemuria, as Umbra was considered a threat to the entire reality of Lemuria; she did so with some measure of ease, although the extent of this is not defined, and it is unknown if her dragon transformation at the end of the game enhanced her power or not) '''Speed: At least Subsonic+ movement (Can easily outspeed flying arrows) with FTL combat speed (On par with her enemies, most of which can dodge her multi-directional, light-based attacks), potentially higher combat speed (see Counterattack, below) Lifting Strength: Peak Human+ (Can push around large pieces of stone and boxes much larger than herself; can swing around her sword, which in her younger years is almost as long as she is tall) Striking Strength: At least Class MJ, likely higher (can stagger giant monsters with physical blows) | Class NJ (Traded blows with Crepusculum) | Class XGJ (traded blows with Nox) | Galactic Class (Fought on-par with Umbra) Durability: At least Small Town Level (On par with enemies who have comparable power to her own) | Moon Level (Fought on par with Crepusculum, within whom was sealed the whole of the Moon) | Star Level (Fought on par with Nox, within whom was sealed the whole of the Sun) | Multi-Galaxy Level+, possibly higher (Took hits from a blood-lusted Umbra) Stamina: Superhuman (Has been shown to fight through multiple injuries from multiple fights on end with little sign of being impaired by pain; very soon after enduring physical and emotional torture from Umbra for an extensive period of time, got back up and began fighting with no handicap) Range: Extended melee range with the Sword of Maththildis, Much higher with magical blasts (to an unknown degree, should at least be dozens, likely hundreds, of meters) Standard Equipment: The Sword of Maththildis, A variety of Oculi (Various gemstones that can be equipped for bonus stats and effects, one Brilliant of each plus one Princess Stone and one Erin's Stone is standard equipment; only one Oculi can equipped in each three slots Armor, Accessory), Igniculus (An elemental companion in the form of a firefly), her crown (Which prevents harmful curses, magics, and the like from affecting her), her flute (which, when played, eases emotional pain and sorrow in other beings) Intelligence: Very high, especially for her age; has been shown multiple times to solve the puzzles she encounters almost instantly in-game Weaknesses: Severe emotional stress/shock can cause her to drop her guard, has a limited pool of MP to draw from when casting spells (although this is rarely a problem given her ability to replenish MP naturally with Igniculus), somewhat inexperienced (although still highly experienced in comparison to other people her age) Feats:'' '' * Slew Crepusculum, Nox, and Umbra, as well as large numbers of various Dark Creatures * Destroyed an infestation of fire spiders that was stopping the heart of a living, humanoid mountain as tall as the clouds * Liberated Lemuria by returning the Sun, Moon, and stars to its skies * Solved the individual problems of nearly everyone in Lemuria Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Slash: Slashes an enemy. Her basic attack. Slash (All): Slashes all enemies at once. Has a long cast time. Starlight: Conjures a large flare of magical starlight onto the enemy. Deals heavy light-elemental damage, uses MP. Starlight (All): Conjures a large flare of magical starlight onto all enemies. Deals heavy light-elemental damage, uses MP. Has a long cast time. Light Ray: Blasts the enemy with a focused ray of light, or with multiple rays from all directions around them. Deals heavy light-elemental damage with a chance to instantly kill, uses MP. Has a long cast time. Light Ray (All): Blasts the enemy with a focused ray of light, or with multiple rays from all directions around them. Deals heavy light-elemental damage with a chance to instantly kill, uses lots of MP. Has a very long cast time. Enhance Damage: Boosts the damage she or a targeted ally deals by 45% for the next 4 turns. Healing: Heals a targeted ally. Uses MP. Guard: Surrounds self in a transparent orb and takes a defensive stance. Reduces all damage she takes by 80%, and increases her speed by 70% until her next turn. Instantaneous cast time. Counterattack: When attacked, has a 30% chance to counterattack with an instantaneous Slash, even if the opponent is at range. An excellent counter to enemies possessing superior speed to her. Interrupt: By damaging an enemy in the middle of them casting an action, she can interrupt that enemy's action entirely and force them backwards on the Timeline, which in-game serves as an initiative tracker. Possibly a gameplay mechanic, but still worth mentioning (There's nothing proving it is, and all combat feats are presented as gameplay.) Igniculus: Not technically a technique or ability, but is a part of Aurora's combat style. This elemental in the form of a firefly is Aurora's primary companion, and although he is a separate thinking entity, he does not actively provide outside help, instead acting entirely under Aurora's direction in combat. By expending its Light Energy, he can heal gradually Aurora or her allies, or alternatively can blind enemies, slowing their actions. He can also use his Light Energy to activate special switches/buttons and open special containers, and like Aurora can fly. When his Light Energy runs low, although it gradually refills over time, he can refill it by gathering Wishes, a mysterious energy that seemingly form on plant life. Doing so also refills some of Aurora's HP and MP as well. Key: Beginning of Game | Duskmoon Tower-Era | Cynbel Sea-Era | End of Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic User Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Healers Category:Child of Light Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Royalty Category:Leaders Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Musicians Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Demigods Category:Magical Girls Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3